Electronic cigarettes have become quite common in recent years in replacing regular cigarettes, providing a healthier alternative to common tobacco-based substances without considerably affecting the smoking experience.
An electronic cigarette commonly comprises a base part accommodating all the operating components of the electronic cigarette (processor, battery etc.), and a disposable part which contains the smoked substance filling, and which is discarded/refilled after a given period of use.
In general, the base part comprises the core components of the electronic cigarette which are configured for vaporizing the smoked substance which resides, in a liquid state, in the disposable part. For this purpose, a heating element (e.g., a coil) is commonly implemented in the disposable part which is electrically wired to the battery once the disposable part and base part are assembled, and which is configured for transferring heat to the smoked substance for the purpose of its vaporization.
Exemplary patents dealing with heating element in the cartridge are based on:                heating element in atomizing component in cartridge pipe (Shenzhen smoore technology Ltd., Electronic cigarette, WO2015043126);        heating element and e-liquid to constitute the atomizer (SIS Resources Ltd. WO2015028891); and        two heating elements gathering in the same area (the aerozolisation zone) 2 vaporized liquids from 2 different reservoirs. Transport elements are entangled with heating element, and create the aerozolisation zone. (R.J. Reynolds Tobacco Co. US 2014/0000638).        
Exemplary patents dealing with heating in the disposable part are based on impregnation of a mesh and/or roving with e-liquid and heat it by a separated heated coiled. Heated coil is placed in a disposable part (with the battery) and the cartridge is in the disposable part. Hence there is no vaporization chamber (distance between mesh and liquid storage, see Ruyan investment holdings Ltd., Electronic cigarette WO2013155645).
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.